


just a ...prank?

by ididntsignupforthis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, tyler with glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntsignupforthis/pseuds/ididntsignupforthis
Summary: they don't know each other, but josh sweeps tyler off his feet once he sees him. literally.





	

_" ..._ _The temper swelled into a thick smoke that I choked on for months._

_The breeze played on;_

_Someone will soon_

_knock to_

_the rhythm of_

_my door..."_

"Hm..." Tyler mumbled softly as he clutches the book tighter. He pushes up his thin brown frames before incautiously walking around a rock without interrupting his focus.

_"...No sickness in the air from a foul misfortune._

_We -_

_Spoiled,_

_Skewed,_

_Tortured._

_I'm sorry forever._

_A piece of me went to see you never return._

_I pray it never shows up -_

_No face,_

_No sign._

_Just lessons_

_And decisions."_

Tyler flips the page to the next poem. He had bought the book merely a few hours ago and he was halfway through reading it. He ignored the disappointing little thought in the back of his mind but the reminder to thank his friend for the recommendation stayed headstrong. Additionally, reading books with less than 200 pages was an easy task to complete in a day, Tyler thought. If you share the fair interest or if you are really determined for that book project.

Soaking in his imaginative world was a necessity to even be motivated, really. A complex mind, or "having the gift to express yourself clearly" as to what his therapist said, was the simple peek into his head. Thank god for privacy and reading minds was nothing but fiction. Sometimes Tyler was scared of his own mind. Why does the brain think some things that fit a psychopath's file folder? Are we all truly insane? Then again, what is normal?

Tyler saves a possible verse and resumes reading.

He was about to flip the page when his waist suddenly feels as if it's being gripped and pulled back

He gasps, "Oh, my god?"

a secure feeling in the back of his knees when Tyler realizes he's being lifted off his feet and his right arm instinctively swings around a mildly buff shoulder.

Tyler recognizes the lemon colored hair suitably sorted out of a black beanie and gauges, the sun reflecting a miniscule amount of light from a nose piercing. He had this dude for a class. What was he doing here?

...Oh god, what was he -

"What are you doing?!" Tyler asked while franticly looking around for any witnesses.

"Uh, prank?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, you just look really easy to be carried."

"Excuse me?!"

The dude rolled his eyes and slowly loosened his grip when Tyler averted his eyes down a dirty puddle beneath him, the dude's feet on the edge of the puddle.

"No! Wait!" Tyler supported himself and locked both of his arms around his carrier.

"Get it? You're welcome." His tone obviously asking for a thank you.

It could've been the sun, but Tyler felt his cheeks flush. "I - uh - thank you...?"

"Josh. Josh Dun."

"Okay. Thank you Josh."

"Again, you're welcome Tyler."

Tyler didn't even have the chance to open his mouth.

"Being teacher's pet when you are over 20 years old is kinda annoying dude. I mean, you give off an likeable aura, that's who you are but me and half of the other students feel like a dumbass when you answer everything and give off these stupid speeches. Like, wow, I didn't know you were suddenly the teacher."

"A likeable aura?"

Josh chuckled. "That's what a teachers pet would only hear."

Tyler titled his head slightly as in a matter of okay-then-challenge-accepted and let his lips curve a bit. "Okay Mr. know-it-all, you could've let me get drenched in that disgusting, murky water."

"I'm aware."

"Why didn't you? Wouldn't it be relieving to see a teachers pet like me suffer for a bit?"

"I try to come off as likeable, not a sadist." Josh scoffed.

Tyler hummed in agreement while his body was still being carried.

"You can let me down now."

"Into the puddle? I also try to be a gentlemen, ya' know."

"I'm sure you do. You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"I'd like to finish my book at the coffee shop in peace." Tyler raised his eyebrows and tone. Can Josh take a hint?

"I suddenly count the word peace close to _please_ so, alright!"

Josh walked around the puddle, never minding the stares and whispers being turned into smiles.

"That doesn't even make sense! Josh, put me down!" Tyler struggled like a baby.

"It does in my world. Plus, don't I get some relief in seeing the teachers pet suffer for a bit?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching a few videos about people sweeping other people off their feet randomly and now this.
> 
> the book tyler was reading: Mentha Spicata El Corazon! by Jesse Cale http://www.secretmidnightpress.com/shop


End file.
